Der Original Schrottfilm OUT NOW
by ServusUndCoKG
Summary: Animorphs/HarryPotter Crossover, SelfInsertion. Han&Zac müssen im 1ten Part den Animorphs helfen und im zweiten nach Hogwarts. Beide Parts sind unabhängig voneinander!! Headers lesen und R&R!!!


Der Original Schrottfilm  
  
Produced by Servus&Co KG  
  
  
  
Drehbuch für die erste Trilogie mit zwei Teilen  
  
Part 1 (Wir sind viel besser wie Ännimoafs)  
  
Schlauchspieler:  
  
Rachel: Retschel; ehemalige Hure  
  
Jake: Oli; Bruder von der Han  
  
Tobias: Entflogener Kanarienvogel von Freundin von Han  
  
Cassie: (Kösie aka Käsie) Dschened Dscheksn  
  
Marco: Sepp; unser Manager  
  
Ax: Eks; Son Mensch mit angeklebten Messer  
  
Visser: Wüsz- ah; Mensch mit angebundenem Schwanz  
  
Tom: Mulan, weil arbeitslos  
  
Sonstige:  
  
Marco spielt Eminem- Eminem kommt leider nicht vor  
  
Der Ellimist: Gott  
  
Part 2 (Wir sind auch besser wie Härri Pota)  
  
Schlauchspieler:  
  
Harry Potter: Son Junge mit Neonedding aufgemalter Narbe  
  
Hermine: Barbie  
  
Ron: tot  
  
Fred und George: Doppelrolle von Abahachi und Winnetatsch  
  
Voldemord: Vollir more? Jesus - gaaaanz böse  
  
Hagrid: Haagrüd, großer haariger Mann  
  
Snape: Schneep, Typ mit Schneep- T- Shirt  
  
Prof. McGonnegel: McDonalds, die heimlich Uhrologin ist  
  
Dumbledore: Dambldoa, Mann mit langem Bart; Farbe= Wurscht  
  
Neville: Döner  
  
Malfoy: Drecco aus dem Designermarkt  
  
Die Verantwortlichen:  
  
Kostüm: Uhu Bappp AG  
  
Musik: No Doubt, Linkin Park, KoRn, Gorillaz, Fettes Brot AUS  
  
Kamera: WasserMaxx  
  
Regie: Zac und Han/ Servus u. CO KG  
  
Ton: Träger  
  
Stunts: WirTunUnsNichtWeh AG  
  
Special Effects: Gandalf Surrounds  
  
Cut: Sense AG  
  
Casting: Out-cast  
  
Crew: Die Gefährten  
  
Drehbuch: Servus&Co Kg  
  
Verpflegung: HabtIhrHunger International  
  
Bühnenbildner: World Trade Center GMBH, weil pleite, mit Hilfe von Lego und Play Mobil  
  
Kurz: WIR.  
  
DISCLAIMER&WARNUNGEN (düsklämer und warnungen GMBH):  
  
Diese Story ist höchstens eine Verarschung und mindestens eine Komödie. Eine Art Crossover zwischen Animorphs und Harry Potter. Self-Insertion war unvermeidbar. Sie ist außerdem ein Drehbuch zu einem ganz schlecht gemachten Film. Autoren sind wir, DarkIce und InchOff aka Han und Zac aka Servus&CoKG. Animorphs, Harry Potter, Eminem, Gandalf, die Gefährten, Outkast, Jesus und Gott, Mulan, Janet Jackson, Barbie, Abahachi und Winnetouch gehören uns alle nicht sondern entweder sich selbst oder den Autoren. Schneep ist eine Erfindung von uns, Sepp, Oli, WasserMaxx und Döner sind dagegen ganz in unserem Besitz und dürfen nur bei Anfrage ausgeliehen werden (Oli: bitte an Bruderverleih wenden, WasserMaxx: bitte an WasserAG wenden, Sepp: bitte an Managererfindung wenden, Döner: bitte an Freundinnenverleih wenden, Schneep: bitte an NamensverarschungGMBH wenden). Da Isi jetzt denkt, es wird zu lang, hören wir jetzt auf. Keine Flames werden akzeptiert (haut ab ihr Penner!! Das ist nur zur Unterhaltung!!!). Um Feedback wird gebeten.  
  
© by Han alias DarkIce und Zac alias InchOff  
  
KAPITEL OINS (oinkAG): Quiek  
  
(Szene: Zacs Zimmer.)  
  
Es machte Bumm. AUS  
  
Nein, Scherz. Aber bumm machte es trotzdem, als Han vom Stuhl fiel, wie sie es jeden Tag dreimal tat. Gerade hatte sie wieder ihre Zöpfe wieder aufgezopft und Zac spielte gelangweilt an ihren Haaren herum, was sie mit einem zärtlichen "Leck mich" kommentierte. Ihnen beiden war sterbenslangweilig, auch KoRn (getreide&co kg) konnte die Situation nicht retten. Gerade murmelte Han: "Jonathan Dewis kann nich sinnnngg, ahh nee, des war jemand anders, weil Deewis hat Gesangsunterricht genommen", als ein helles, helles Licht den Raum erhellte. "ZAC!! Was ist das?!"-"Ein Energiestrahl, der..."-"WAS?"-"Ein wirklich helles Licht."-"Oh." Als sich das Licht beruhigte, wurde eine gekrümmte Gestalt sichtbar. "Ohh das ist GANDALFS SEELE!!", brüllte Han, die sich inzwischen doch daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Gandalf TOT war, doch dann wurde ihr schlagartig klargemacht, dass dies nur ein alter Mann war. Dieses Typ verzöhlte ihnen, dass sie schnell die Yirks plattmachen sollten und Harry Potter vor Voldemoor retten mussten. Mit viel Tamtam darum herum eben.  
  
(Szene: Bumm. Nein. Yirkpool)  
  
Also machte es "BUMM" und die beiden Mädchen landeten auf fünf Personen. Verwirrt blickten sie um sich. Unter ihnen murrten Jake, Marco, Ax, Cassie und Rachel, also alle Animorphs ohne Tobias weil auf dem keiner gelandet war, ein wütendes "AU"... (DarkIce: Weil wir ja voll so groß sind dass wir alle Animorphs plattmachen können. InchOff: Ja die saßen halt grad so ein bisschen aufeinander. DarkIce: Schuuum +mitDrehstuhlInchOffsStuhlramm+) Schnell kletterten Han und Zac von ihnen herunter. Nach kurzem Umsehen kapierten sie, dass sie bei den Animorphs unten im Yirkpool gelandet (Dark: Wo bist du? Inch: Ja da wo die Buchstaben erscheinen. Dark: Uups. Mei bin i guad) und versteckten sich gerade hinter einem Karton frischer Unterwäsche für Visser3, der ja bekanntlich Bettnässer ist. "NAIN! Seid ihr Yirks!"(Marco)-"Na eignlich ned."(Han&Zac)-"Räus! Däs is unsärä Ängälägänhäit!!", kreischte Jake (Inch: jakte Kreisch), und Tobias ließ ein "KRA!" vernehmen. "Voll der anspruchsvolle Text", war Han und Zacs Statement, während sie aufstanden und sich imaginären Staub von der Kleidung klopften. "Toby, du bist ein Bussard."(Cassie)-"Scheiße."(Tobias)- "Moah du hast geile Hufe", bemerkte Ax, als er Hans Riesenlatschen erblickte, doch Jake übertönte Hans "Ja gell" mit einem "Wir müssen morphen Leute!! Schaiße Tschüaks (=Yirks) überall!! (Darks Interpretierung: Los Leute Ü-Eier kaufen!! Scheiße tschüss.)" und sprang ebenfalls auf. Während die ganze Truppe begann, sich bizarre Veränderungen zuzuziehen, watchten Han und Zac nur und nuschelten gelegentlich ein "Mei GEIL". So.... LOS GEHT'S!!, gedankensprach Rachel und walzte in ihrem Grizzlymorph (Inch: Grüssli) über den Karton Unterhosen. Moah mit einem Fuß plattgemacht, meinte sie und betrachtete die Schachtel, derweil stürzten sich Jake und der Rest auf die heranrasenden Controller und Han und Zac lachten über ihr gemeinsames "Da saken wir nicht nein" nach Rachels üblichem Spruch. "Du Zac"-"Ja wüszs is"-"Wüsn des da"-"Ein Knopf. Ein roter."-"Yeah geil. Ich drück mal."-"Joa." Mit großen Augen näherte sich (Inch: Ups jetzt hätt ich beinah mit großen Augen näherte sich Hans Finger dem Knopf geschrieben) Han dem Knopf und legte einen Finger darauf, der Visser rief noch ein langgezogenes "NAAAAAAIIIIAAAAAIIIIIHHHNNNNN" und in Zeitlupe lösten sein Körper und er selbst sich auf (es war um ihn geschehen, scheiße). Alle hielten inne. Und dann... liefen die Controller zum Yirkpool um sich dort zu verkriechen (also die Yirks), der Rest an Menschen floh aus dem unterirdischen Gefängis wie... wie... na wie Menschen, die gerade von jahrelanger Sklaverei durch Außerirdische Nacktschnecken befreit worden waren und jetzt abhauten eben. "Geil. Die sollten wir bei uns aufnehmen", grummte Marco und Tobias KRAte zustimmend. Rachel eilte zu ihm und erklärte dem Vogel, dass er keine Krähe sondern ein Rotschwanzbussard war; Cassie heulte rum von wegen "Der arme, arme Visser! Vielleicht hatte er nur Eltern, die ihn schlecht behandelt haben!! Oder er hatte eine instabile Psyche und BlalaberitisABC oder...." und Ax winselte in seinem Menschenmorph: "Ich glaub ich will jetzt ein Zimmmtbröötschääähhhn." Ja der hat im Menschenmorph gekämpft dieser Idiot. Jedenfalls, (Dark: Wo bist du eigentlich? Inch: Da wo immer noch die Buchstaben erscheinen.) so langsam mussten sie sich zurückmorphen, doch da Jake Probleme mit seinem Fell hatte (sein Körper wurde kleiner, aber das Fell des Tigers hing immer noch so, als wäre er noch so groß wie ein Tiger, also ein Mensch in Tigerfell) und schließlich darüber stolperte, bevor auch das sich zurückbildete, landete er auf dem schon fertigen Marco und erfand so das Jake-Marco-Sandwich ohne Inhalt. Genau als Jake noch in Marcos Augen starrte, ging eine Tür auf und Tom kam herein. "Servus Leute. Jake... ich habs immer gewusst. Du bist schwul...", fing er an und wurde von Han und Zac unterbrochen. "Scheiße!!"- "Was is?"-"Jake ist schwul!!" Doch Tom ließ sich nicht beirren. "...Schon allein deine Schlafensart ist so schwul. Ah jetzt wo ich schon dabei bin kann ichs euch auch gleich sagen... ich bin ein Controller WUAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHHAAA!!!", fuhr er fort und lachte sein diabolisches Lachen während Jake in Tränen ausbrach. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, stand er auf und machte das Geständnis seines Lebens. "Du hast Recht. Ich bin schwul. Und da ist noch was... ich... bin schwanger... von.... von Marco..."-"Touchè", rief Tom, Han und Zac verbargen ihre Gesichter in den Händen und sprachen ein dramatisches "AUS!!!"  
  
Weiter geht's mir Part zwei in Hogwarts, an dem wir noch arbeiten. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen wenden Sie sich bitte an die Geschichtenbeilage E-MailDerAutoren oder die ReviewtUns und MwahahahFeedback AG.  
  
E-MailDerAutoren:  
  
DarkIce: vampcross@yahoo.de  
  
InchOff: InchOff@gmx.net 


End file.
